Even Sylar Needs To Be Loved
by Azulastalker
Summary: A Sylar/OC story that takes place in Volume 4.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up somewhere dark. My hands were restrained by metal chains. I was sitting in a chair. How did I end up here? **(Heads up: This takes place in Volume Four or whatever and, yes, she has abilities.)** How did this seemingly normal day go haywire?

***Flashback***

I was woken by my alarm clock. I hit the OFF button and rolled out of bed. I grabbed the clothes I had picked out the night before and put them on. It was an orange short-sleeved shirt that exposed my stomach and an orange skort. I brushed my long black hair. I walked out of my bedroom and into my tiny living room. **(Her apartment looks like Sylar's, if you don't know what his looks like, then make it up) **I made a fast breakfast, sat down, and ate it. I cleaned up and grabbed my shoes. I sat on my couch and put on my white high heels. I noted that my skin was dangerously close to matching my white high heels. **(There you go, a full description of her)** I grabbed my purse **(you make that up) **and walked out the door to my normal job as a social worker. **(FYI: She's very pretty)**

I hardly made it out the door.

The second I stepped out, I was hit with something. I grabbed where I was hit and felt a dart. I felt tired and started falling. More darts hit me as I fell. I was barely aware of talking before I fell deep into unconsciousness.

***End Flashback***

Now I was restrained with my hands tied behind my back by metal chains. I was wearing the same thing. The room was dimly lit. Where was I?

Just as I thought this, 2 men walked into the room from behind me. One I didn't know and the other I recognized as Senator Nathan Petrelli. The bald one approached me first.

"What are your powers?" He said, taking my collar in his hands.

"Wha? Where am I?" The darts' effects were still wearing off.

"What powers do you have?" He repeated.

"Relax." Nathan Petrelli said. "The darts' effects must still be affecting her."

"Where am I?" I said again.

"Don't tell me what to do, Senator!" The bald one said.

"Who are you?" I said.

He turned to me. "Call me The Hunter because that's all you're gonna see me doing."

I could tell that was supposed to be a threat, but I was half here and half somewhere else, and the effects of the threat didn't hit me as hard as they were supposed to.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I said. I was awake enough to ask sensible questions and actually understand their answers.

"Your abilities. What are they?" The Hunter said.

I had a feeling that that was a question and an answer. Abilities?

"I don't have abilities." I said. Hopefully they would let me go if I lied.

"Yes you do. You're on The List." The senator said. "You're right up there with Sylar."

"List? What list?" I didn't know who Sylar was either, but I wanted to know this answer first.

"The list my mother made. It has everyone who has powers on here. She listed them from most dangerous to harmless. You're number 2, right under Sylar." He answered.

Number 2? Me? Dangerous?

"But I'm a social worker! I can't be dangerous!" I shouted.

"According to this you are. But the one thing that it doesn't have are your powers. Only yours. And Sylar's." Nathan said.

"Who's Sylar?"

He paused, as if in disbelief. "He's a murderer. A killer. He killed my father. He cuts peoples' heads open and steals their abilities."

I froze. That sounded like my power. No wonder they thought I was dangerous.

"My ability . . . . I can . . . ." I started. How would I explain it? "I touch people and take a piece of their ability. They become weaker then go back to how they were before. I practice that ability and then become stronger." You would be amazed at the number of people that have abilities in the job of a social worker.

They stared at me for a while then let me be.

***A Couple Of Minutes Later***

I focused my energy and pulled. One of my powers was superstrength. I ripped the chains out of the ground. I ripped the chains off of my hands and walked towards the door.

I slowly opened the door and looked out. The coast was clear. I walked into the hallway and walked down it. I came to a room. There were people and computers everywhere. And a billboard in the middle of it all. Tons of pictures of people were on it. I saw my picture.

"What are you doing here?" I spun around. Someone who apparently worked here stood there. I ran. I didn't get far though. Stupid darts.

The one thing that came to my mind as I fell into unconsciousness was this: I love Gabriel Gray.

**She loves Gabriel! (Aka Sylar) FYI: that was just a random thought she had. But you guys should still know it. This is when they're rounding up people and it's after Sylar and that kid were at the diner and the kid got kidnaped, then he saved him. Yeah, it's like the episode after that.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Flashback***

I remember how much I loved him. Gabriel Gray. We were boyfriend and girlfriend when we were teenagers. We were so happy together. Then I discovered my ability and ended it with him. I wanted him to be safe. **(Ha! Sylar? Keeping him safe? But she didn't know.) **I missed him, but it was for the best.

***End Flashback***

I awoke in the same room, except this time I couldn't move my hands as much. Next time I HAD to get out of here. No more trying. I HAVE to get out next time.

I touched the chains and froze them.** (*gasp* Tracy's power? Is it possible that they have met before? *hint hint*) **Then I pulled and they broke. I got up and slowly opened the door again. Coast clear . . . again. I stepped out and ran the opposite way that I went last time.

Guards. Damn. They held their guns to me. I raised my hand and flicked my finger to the right. They went flying to the right. Nice**. (I have no idea where she got this one, but it's like Sylar's power.) **Then I ran out the door they were guarding.

Senator Nathan Petrelli and The Hunter. Damn . . . again.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" Nathan said.

I thought quickly. Make a deal with them.

"I'm just a social worker. Let me go. I never hurt anyone. I hardly even use my ability." Hopefully that would convince them.

They just stood there.

"Listen, if you keep me locked up, then I'll keep breaking out and people will get hurt. But if you let me go until I actually hurt someone, you have those guards for other people." I thought I made a good point.

The Hunter grabbed me and said, "Nice try. But we don't bargain. You're the second most dangerous one out there."

"Wait," Petrelli said. "She has a point, it's like trying to contain Sylar, and you know how many we lost to him and she's fine cause she hasn't hurt any innocent people yet."

The Hunter let me go. Senator Petrelli got in my face. "You have only one Get Out Of Jail Free Card. Don't mess it up." Then he and the Hunter left.

**OMG! I forgot to tell you her name! It's Prue Cubbins, by the way. Dang this chapter was short.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I did after I got out of there was go to my apartment. I had to somehow explain to my boss that I was kidnaped. But I might lie.

When I got to my apartment, the door was open. That's odd.

I pushed it open and saw Gabriel Gray and some kid sitting on my couch. Gabriel stood up.

"Prue . . ." He said. He didn't have his usual glasses on. He looked . . . different.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need your help." He said.

"Gabriel? Who's Gabriel?" The kid said.

I looked at Gabriel. "He doesn't know your name?"

"Let me explain. He doesn't know my real name."

"I know him as Sylar." The kid said.

I gasped. Sylar? The same Sylar that cuts open people's heads and steals their powers?

"Are you here because of my abilities?" I said.

He seemed shocked. "You have abilities?" He said.

"They're similar to yours. Except I don't kill people in the process." I said. "Why didn't you tell me about your alter ego? Sylar? You could have told me!"

"Why are we here again?" The kid whispered to Sylar.

"Shut up and stay out of this." He whispered back.

"So he knows nothing!" I said to Sylar about the kid. "You brought him along and he knows nothing!"

"He knows where my father is." Sylar said.

"Why do you care? He's a simple watchmaker!" I screamed.

"You're just angry because you just found out I'm Sylar. And he wasn't my father, his brother is."

"So what if I am? You kill people like me! Are you here to kill me too?"

"Relax. Everything will be fine." He said.

"No it won't! I was just kidnaped by the government! If I'm seen with you, then they'll lock me up!"

"They tried to kidnap me too." The kid said.

"But that's means you have an ability." I turned to Sylar. "I thought you killed people with abilities."

"I've grown attached to him. Are you coming to help me find my father or not?"

"What can I do? Or do you just want to show me off?"

He sighed and walked over to me. Then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"Shut up and stop fidgeting." He said.

**OMG! Sylar kidnaped her! She keeps getting kidnaped, doesn't she?**


	4. Chapter 4

***In the car***

He put me in the back and the kid sat up front. He had some sort of laptop.

"Where are we going?" I said.

He started up the car.

"Why did you take me?"

He ignored me and stared at the road.

"I haven't seen you for 20 years and you won't even tell me what's going on?" I shouted.

"It's very complicated. I thought that you could do something to help us. You meet important people all the time and I thought that maybe you could pull some strings." He said.

"Pull some strings? I don't meet that many important people." I said.

"How do you meet important people when you're a social worker?" The kid said.

"Shut up, Luke." Sylar said.

"Gabriel!" I shouted.

"My name is Sylar. And he should be worrying more about if we're being watched." He said.

"We're fine right now. So why did you meet important people on your job?" Luke said.

"Well my job is mostly helping people and adoptions. Some of my family even worked in the same building. I'm one of the best employees and my boss likes to show his appreciation by showing me off to any important person that he can get a hold of." I said.

Luke looked me over. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Luke!" Sylar shouted. I giggled.

"What's the matter, Sylar? Jealous?" I teased.

"I don't have to keep you alive, you know!" He screamed and turned to look at me. I pushed farther back into my seat. He turned back to the road. No one spoke for the rest of the ride.

***About 20 minutes later***

We stopped in front of some old diner and Sylar and Luke got out. Sylar told me to stay inside.

I saw them go inside and then got bored instantly. Should I make a run for it? Where would I go? I reached for the cellphone in my pocket. I was about to scroll through my list of contacts when I got a text. It was from someone named 'REBEL':

'Prue,

Get out of there. Find Claire Bennett. She can help you.'

And then it listed a number and an address. I looked back at the diner. No sign of them. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.

"This is Claire's phone. I'm not here right now, so leave me a message." Great. Voicemail.

I hung up and looked back at the diner. Where could I go? This address was far and I know I couldn't get away fast enough. What should I do?

I got another text from 'REBEL':

'Go back up the road. There's a bus station. Buy a ticket.'

I considered it. Should I? I still loved Gabriel, or Sylar. I couldn't just leave him.

'No.' I texted back.

'Go now!'

'No'

'He'll kill you!'

'I still love him'

'I warned you'

And the text messages stopped. Apparently I ticked off REBEL. I guess I shouldn't expect any more texts from him.

I looked back to the diner. Sylar was coming out. But where was Luke?

He got in the car.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

He ignored me.

"Where is he?"

Nothing.

"We can't leave him!"

"He'll be fine. I have to go kill my father."

"What? Why?"

"He sold me then killed my mother." Sylar said.

I stayed quiet, then decided I should say something.

"I still love you." He didn't say anything.

"Even if you are a murderer."

He said nothing and concentrated on the road.

**Okay, That's as far as the episode got at the time I wrote this. What happens now? Only the writers know! (The Heroes writers) Wonder if we'll ever hear from REBEL again . . . **

**Btw, review if you want this continued.**


End file.
